This is a revised competing continuation Senior Scientist Research and Mentorship Award (K05) application for Stephen A. Maisto, Ph.D. The primary goals of this application are to advance my research programs in (1) alcohol and other drug assessment and treatment research methods, (2) alcohol treatment outcomes, process, clinical course, and relapse, and (3) human alcohol challenge research, to continue to explore statistical methods and techniques of longitudinal research that may be applied to advance knowledge about alcohol treatment outcomes, mechanisms of treatment-related change, alcohol treatment clinical course, and relapse, and to add to my success in mentoring junior investigators and postdoctoral ferllows. The renewal of my K05 award would allow me to continue to pursue these primary aims at the high level of activity that has characterized the period of my current K05 award, which ends on 8/31/13. During the K05 award period, I propose to continue my research program in the research areas noted above and that is based in Syracuse University and in collaboration with colleagues at SUNY Upstate Medical University (Syracuse, NY), the VA Medical Upstate NY Network, and at other institutions in the US. My Mentoring Plan made feasible by the K05 award includes the addition of four new mentees, three Ph.D.s and 1 M.D.-Ph.D. As I have done successfully since the beginning of my current K05 award, I intend to maintain a cohort of an average of 4 junior investigator and postdoctoral fellow mentees for each year of the K05 award renewal period.